Big trouble in little Innsmouth
by Superj3
Summary: My first story ever bit of a rough draft. Critizice heavily please! (improves my writing skills) Damien your everyday young workingman is suddenly thrust upon the under world of new Meridian. Will he survive or be another foot soldier in the skullgirls army?


Trouble in Little Innsmouth

It was raining heavily in New Meridian. As one the Canopy kingdom's most illustrious cities of art, culture and sophistication, and plays host to a diverse population of humans and ferals from all corners of the world. It's famed Little Innsmouth district is home to a significant amount of fish-like Dagonian ferals and some of the city's best cuisine, while the upper class live in the posh suburbs of Maplecrest.

...But a dark heart beats underneath the New meridians gleaming exterior: the pervasive and seemingly-invincible Medici Mafia run this city, casting a shadow over everyday life. Where our "hero" seems to be in a rush to get into the city.

"Damn it why doesn't anybody here know how to drive?" Damien asked himself while sitting in his car. The highway into the city was slowly inching forward. Damien was heading into little Innsmouth to see about buying all the area within to open up more business offices. He worked for one of those faceless companies where he knew personally were prejudiced against Ferals but his job paid well enough so he kept at it. He was here to offer to buy out a particular restaurant owned by the Yu Wan family they were very vocal and swayed other Dagonian business to hold out against this buy out.

Upon reaching the street Damien took a look at his surroundings. The restaurant was located by at the edge of the city by the sea at least that what his map told him. Sighing he exited his car and decided to walk the rest of the way as he thought he might absorb the sights and sounds of the city while he walked through. As he was walking through the streets he made the unwise naive tourist decision of trying to go through the alley ways. This was where the thieves loved to hang out to rob the unsuspecting tourist as Damien was about to learn.

"Aren't you you a little lost?" A scrawny fish teen said as he walked in front of him. He was mostly human looking besides his fish head looking like that of a catfish with long whiskers extending to his chest. He also had had four spines sticking out on his arms pointing back that were a foot long. Next to him was another aquatic feral that looked like a hammerhead shark.

"Well yes I am sir I'm trying to Yu wan's restaurant do you know where it is?" Damien responded in the voice of somebody who seemed weary of all the traveling he had done recently. He wanted nothing more to do than stop by his designated apartment and rest there but this guy was in his way.

"Well that's a nice jacket you got there."

"I suppose it is nice but I'd like to find my way to Yu-Wan's place."

"Well you have a nice over coat and I'm in need of a coat so-"

"Take it, it's yours now can you show me where it is please." The fish guy smiled pleased at his acquiring of a new coat.

"Sure thing it's over there." Pointing over into the horizon Damien saw a restaurant sitting in the middle of a street that had multiple floors. He could see a Dagonian waitress serving through the windows. He knew that was Minette, a waitress that has worked there for a long while. What he didn't know was that she was the river kings daughter and she and her friend would be responsible for failing what his original purpose there was for.

He walked into the restaurant. It was quite nice coming from somebody whose family ran their own restaurant he was familiar to the business, his mother wanted him to take over but he declined as he could continue his education. He took a seat by the window and was approached by Minette. A cute clumsy girl who was concerned about making her customers happy. As she approached Damien got a close up of her features. Minette had blue skin with wide yellow eyes with purple pupils and orange fins on both arms along with a longer fin on her head that was blue atop but with an orange underside which fell behind her giving the appearance of hair.

"May I take your order sir?" She asked as she approached him.

"Not yet I'm still looking." He replied not bothering to look up.

"Okay can i get you something to drink instead?"

"I'll have a soda thanks." It was then and there he saw them. Sitting in the corner of the restaurant was a man in a detective's hat and and a cat woman. He stared at the cat woman not because of her looks or attire though that was a big reason, she was very fit and it showed with a toned athletic body and light clothing, this caused a sudden lusting in his loins which he quickly suppressed, he knew better than to try and flirt with her. He had heard a saying about never dating a feral they would always abandon you especially a cat woman. Despite all of that what garnered Damien's attention was the scars. All over her body were symmetrical scars on her arms, legs, feet, neck and on her cheek. What also gathered his attention was her tail instead of being a normal tail it was flattened with a sharp edge looking quite like a katana. Well that's quite a flaw he thought to himself; how could she sit properly? It was then that Minette returned with his soft drink ice cold and fizzling.

"Here you go sir." She said giving him a heartwarming smile that thew Damien off guard. Damien supposed that she was pretty cute looking for a Dagonian fish girl and smiled back.

"Oh thank you uhh for m-my meal I guess I'd like to have some New Meridian rolls."

"Sure coming right up."

"If you don't mind my asking who are those guys over there?" Pointing over at the two at the corner who were whispering to each other in debate.

"Oh that's my friend Nadia and that man is Irving."

"What are they talking about?"

"Umm nothing important really."

"Ok then can I have my meal to go?"

"Sure thing."

"Thank you." Damien decided to listen on their conversation.

"I'm telling you Nadia they're going to come back!" Irving who Damien presumed to be the man in the hat said as he leaned over to express his point.

"They don't take failure well and the Medicis never take no for an answer!" Nadia took a lean back and sighed while rubbing her ears. Meanwhile Damien took an interest as soon as he heard Medicis knowing about their history in the city.

"Irving I don't think they'll come back okay. They've been hit hard, humiliated even. C'mon I stole the life-gem from them, Lorenzo is at death's door, the Skullgirl devastated his forces, and Vitale is barely keeping them together, they won't make any moves soon."

"But still-" It was here that Damien really started to pay attention. It was when Irving mentioned the name "Medici" that Damien started to really pay attention to their conversation. While he knew the Renoir crown currently held by princess Parasoul was in charge of the Canopy kingdom, the Medici ruled it's sizable underworld. Or rather not anymore news reports said that due to infighting and another rival gang killing all their hired muscle and business connections the Medici family. The biggest concern was that the head of the mob Lorenzo who ran the mob for as long as the locals remembered… some say he ruled for even longer. Damien had heard however by the news is that Lorenzo had recently disappeared leaving his son Vitale in charge of a fractured and disorganized crime ring. This concerned city authorities as they thought an all out war could break out out on the streets any day now. He decided that this was no concern to him and waited for his meal to arrive.

It was just when Minette arrived with his meal that a group of men entered the restaurant. They immediately drew out tommy guns and started shooting up the place. Damien immediately ducked under a table and pulled down Minette under with him.

"What the hell's happening!"

"It's the Medicis run!"

As soon as he heard Medici he ran knowing full well what they were capable of. He heard loud yelling and what sounded like an angry alley cat hissing and screeching inside.

"Let me go nyahh! Run Minette!" Damien glanced over his soldier and saw Nadia fighting them all by herself. One thug swung a punch at her face and her head was smacked all the way to the right and continued until her head did a complete 180 degree turn complete with a scowl and a headbutt to the nose much to the shock of the thug and Damien alike!

"What in the world?" he thought to himself. She had also detached her tail and swinging it as a sword!

"Was it a weapon all along?" Damien thought to himself. It went against all logic. Before he could think any further on feline anatomy Minette ran out the door and into the direction of the alley way of where he was harassed and mugged by those fish thugs. He knew it would not would not end well for her all alone out there. Against his reasoning he decided to chase after her.

"Now what do we have here?" The fish man said as he and his friends cornered Minette. The group used Damien's cash to get themselves booze bottles and their behavior was getting more arrogant.

"Please the Medici are after me!"

"Oh don't worry about them babe how about you focus on me."

"Hey!" This was when Damien decided to intervene. One thing he despised was seeing people being bullied like this.

"Oh not are yo-oof!" In the middle of his sentence Damien swung a haymaker at the fishguys face. Damien grabbed the guy's bottle as it rose up in the air and swung it at his big friend.

Thwack! The shark man's head turned to the side but he slowly turned his gaze back on Damien just to let him know he had made a big mistake. Just then there was a puff of smoke and a figure jumped out them in front of the crowd. It was a woman about 6 feet tall, blue hair tied in a spiky ponytail and donning what looked like a sexy nurse's outfit mixed with ninja apparel.

"Why is girls here wear too tight outfits?"

Before he could think more about women's clothing and proper attire there was a flash of light from the sky like a laser and before he knew it a glowing ball of light appeared on the ground crackling with electricity all around before dissipating and what looked like a robot unfolded and stood there menacingly with its cold yellow eyes staring at the crowd. Eerily it looked remarkably similarly to Nadia from inside the restaurant.

It was then that the fish gang members carrying guns stepped into the front and fired away. The robot immediately brought up a force field that deflected the making them ricochet everywhere. One bullet bounced off the concrete where Damien was hiding.

After unloading the barrels the ninja nurse did a forward flip and thrust out her arm. Instantly the gunmen crumbled to the ground clutching their chests. Damien saw small metallic things glinting in the sunlight as they fell. The group of thugs gasped as they witnessed the two survive gunfire and then effortlessly took out the gunmen. The two proceeded to charge forward and immediately started knocking the thugs down one by one.

Both Minette and Damien decided they had seen enough.

"We gotta leave!" Minette cried out.

"What the heck are they?" Damien exclaimed bewildered at what he saw.

"Bad news is all they are- oh no!" She immediately stopped in her tracks terrified at the figure standing in front of them. A girl about six years old stood in front them. She had white hair and red eyes and what looked like a maid outfit.

"Who's kid butler is this?" Scoffed Damien at this new turn of events.

"It's the Skullgirl!" Minette cried out.

"The what?"

Just then her eyes flashed red and from the ground sprang skeletons of fish dagonians immigrants that were unceremoniously buried from years past constructing the sewers. Damien pushed Minette into the alleyway next to him so she could have a chance to run away. Grabbing a pipe off of the wall he swung at the skeletons to keep him at bay. No sooner then he started to swing a large skeleton came up from behind and struck him in the back of the head. The last thing he sees from the alleyway is the Medicis kidnapping Minette and carrying her off in a van.


End file.
